


What a night

by echelondwarf



Category: Aidan Turner - Fandom, Irish Actor RPF
Genre: Bar, F/M, Fluff, Karaoke, Night, Not Beta Read, Smut, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelondwarf/pseuds/echelondwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know what can happen in just one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You heard your phone ringing but you just ignored it, knowing who was calling. Five minutes later it started ringing again, for the fourth time, so you decided to pick it up.

“What?!” you asked tired and irritated.

“Wow, calm down girl! Be ready, I’m going to your house,” answered Mary.

“Why?”

“Friday… Hello? Bar and karaoke night!”

“You go, I’m not.”

“Oh yes you are, I’ve talked to your mum and-“

“You did what?! Why the hell would you-“

“Five minutes. Be ready!”

You were about to answer her but she already had hung up. _'_ _Damn it! What the fuck do I wear to not have to listen Mary complaining about my clothes…Let’s see… Yes, this may work…'_ You pick an informal black knee-length dress and three minutes later you were leaving home with your friend.

Just when Mary was about to open the karaoke door, both of you met more friends and entered to the local. There was more people than you expected but your group sat in a table and asked for drinks while they picked their first song. You glanced over the people laughing and having a great time until you felt someone looking at you far at your left but it was too dark to see clearly, so you forgot about it and looked to a couple singing out loud while the crowd cheered.

“You want to sing?” asked Mary bringing you back to earth.

“Hell no, you go, I’ll stay here thanks!”

“I’m not even going to try to persuade you, stubborn woman…”

“You know me” you answered winking at her.

Said that, the whole group stood up and headed to the stage. The music started and you automatically chuckled “Classic…” as they sang ‘ _We are the Champions’_ by _Queen_. You lost yourself in the song and started to sing in a low voice that only people really near to you could hear. But in the middle of the song you stopped and looked left again feeling someone looking at you, but this time you didn’t go crazy. At the other side of the room a man was staring at you, although you couldn't see his face because of the room darkness. _'_ _What the fuck does he think staring at me all time?'_

“Hello? Anybody here?” exclaimed Mary waving in front of your face.

“Yes, yes, sorry.”

“What’s up?” asked while looking where you were looking at.

“Nothing, forget it. Which one are you gonna sing next?”

~~

All of you were tired of karaoke so you decided to go to a bar next. As you were heading to the exit door, you looked for that mysterious man with no success.

The bar was dark and it was almost full of people, so you sat yourself at the bar and asked for a drink while your friends were dancing on the dancefloor. You watched them as they had fun getting drunk and dancing as if it was the last night on earth. Hating being surrounded by people, you sat there with you glass in your hand trying to distract yourself until you felt someone sitting to your left, too close for your taste, but you don’t look who it is.

“Hello.” said a low voice so you turned to face him and then you shocked. _'_ _It cannot be… It’s impossible…'_

“Hi,” you finally said turning to face you glass again. You heard him chuckle.

Seeing that you were trying to ignore him, he talked again. “You sing very well.”

With that, confused, you turned to face him when you saw him smirking ‘ _Really? Smirking? My goodness…’_ “Why do you say so, if I may ask?” you asked raising an eyebrow.

“I’ve heard you.”

“When?” he remained silence, waiting for you to answer yourself. “Karaoke?”

He nodded.

“Impossible, I’ve not sang today.”

He laughed and raised an eyebrow “You sure?”

 _‘No, it can’t be. I’ve just sung when all were singing… Oh hell no’_ You weren’t sure where this was going until he started singing.

“Weeeee are the chaaaampioooons my frieeeend,” You instantly went red and hid your face resting it in the bar and covering yourself with your arms.

“Oh god, this is so embarrassing…”

“Hey! Don’t be, please,” you felt an arm put around your shoulders and felt the man talking next to your arms. This made you more nervous “you sing very well actually! C’mon, don’t cover yourself women!” He took your arms and put them to your sides while lifting your face by the chin. “Aaaaw, you’re so cute,” he chuckled but you just turned redder, if that was possible “hey relax, I’m sorry.” He said with a slight smile.

“It’s okay. Normally anyone approaches to me, and less saying that so I just blush I suppose” you answered looking to the glass.

“Aye, I can see that.” While he answered, you noticed that he had his hand on your back. Then the music stopped _‘Finally, some peace…’_ you thought. But not for long as a slow song started playing and you sighted. “What was that?”

You jumped as you totally forgot his presence next to you “Oh nothing, I don’t like slow songs, that’s all.”

“And why?” he asked interested.

You simply shrugged.

“Have you ever danced one?” _‘Okay, I wasn’t expecting that…_ ’ You just shook your head looking down. “As I imagined.” As he said that he got up and left.

 _‘What a jerk, I should’ve imagined that-‘_ you felt a finger poking your back so you turned and saw him offering you a hand. “Can I have this dance, please?” he asked bowing at you. You obviously blushed but at your surprise, you nodded at him taking his hand.

With a huge smile on his face, he guided you to the dancefloor and grabbed your hands putting them on his shoulders. He saw you doubt but he nodded to you so you wrapped your arms around his neck as he put his hands on your back and brought you closer to him gently. You felt something weird that you have never experienced at all, you felt _safe_ , and he felt it as you rested your face on his chest and he rested his head on yours.

Time passed slowly as if only you two were there and nobody else, but you were brought back to earth as he leaned back to watch you face. “How is it going?” asked smiling down.

“Wonderfully.” You giggled.

“Excellent.” Nodded to himself proudly and with a smile from ear to ear. “By the way, I’m Aidan.”

“Yeah, I know who you are,” you answered smiling followed by introducing yourself.

“Beautiful name,” he looked right to your eyes “that’s all I needed.”

“Needed to what?” you asked confused as you saw him smiling and the next second he was kissing you. His lips were soft and sweet, you couldn’t believe what was happening but you didn’t care. The kiss was gentle, full of passion and joyfulness, like nothing you would have ever imagined. Unwillingly you grabbed the back of his neck while tussling his wild glorious hair. At the same time, he pulled your body closer with his hand in your back while the other hand was holding your head while tussling your hair and deepening the kiss as much as he could. You were feeling dizzy and light-headed, overwhelmed by the situation, so this made you moan softly in his lips and you felt him smiling. He stopped kissing you and looked at you, though you had your eyes closed, not daring to look at him.

“Everything okay?” he asked worriedly looking at you with glowing eyes, cupping your face in his hands.

“Hmmm” you answered and hugged him tightly by surprise.

“Whoooa! What’s this for?” he laughed hugging you back.

You felt how he wrapped tight your tiny self with his big frame and it made you smile. He rested his head on yours again and you decided that you loved that moment; his arms, his scent, his care... Reluctantly you separated from Aidan and looked at his shinning eyes _'Oh my god, what is happening to me?''_. Unavoidably, his big smile made you smile as well as you answered winking an eye to him “Maybe you have changed my opinion about hating slow songs.”

He laughed and gave you a shorter kiss but full of emotion. He stared at you with admiration a few moments. “Let’s get out of here, m’lady” he said taking your hand and walking through the people towards the bar's door.

The bar that both of you would specially remember.


	2. Chapter 2

You were just being dragged out throw the door when you stopped dead. Aidan looked back at you as he asked with a questioning look.

“What’s wrong?”

“I have to tell Mary that I’m leaving, I was not alone in there…” you asked looking down.

“Well, actually, you _were_ sitting alone.”

“Yeah but it doesn’t mean that I-“

You were interrupted by his lips pressing yours. You let yourself get lost in the kiss wrapping your arms around his neck. Suddenly you felt his hands on your thighs, you were about to complain when Aidan lifted and caught you. Smiling in the kiss, you wrapped your legs on his hips and pulled him closer. As you did that, involuntarily you pressed yourself against his bulge, which made you gasp. That was Aidan’s turn to smile.

“Something wrong, darling?” said Aidan resting his forehead in yours and looking at your eyes.

“No…” you muttered blushing.

“I disagree on that…”

He said starting to walk with you still on his arms. He stopped when you felt something on your back. He started to kiss you again, more fiercely this time, pinning you against what you thought to be a car. Both of you were into that glorious kiss when Aidan thrust his hip against you. _‘Oh my fucking god…’_ that’s the only thing you could think as everything seemed so unreal. You gasped as you felt your throbbing sex pressing against him, movement which Aidan seemed to notice as he whispered in your ear “Look what you are doing to me… I’ve been trying to behave myself all night but I don’t know what is it that make me lose control…” As soon as he finished saying that you felt a hand moving from your hip to your stomach and moving further down never stop looking at you. You gasped a moan and rested your head on his shoulder when he touched your clit. Satisfied with the response he had gotten, Aidan went a bit more down and said to your ear “Oh milady, you’re so wet already! It looks like I’m not the only one struggling over here,” he looked to his right and pressed his lips on your ear, which made you shiver “what if we solve this, darling?” You were so overwhelmed that you just could nod. “Good.” Said Aidan biting your earlobe, you were so horny that your legs failed “Wow, careful darling,” Aidan chuckled holding you against him and leading you to his car.

He opened you the passenger door and you sat yourself. _‘How this has happened? I’m in a stranger’s car not knowing where we are going…’_ You were lost in your thoughts when you felt Aidan’s hand on your knee and going up slowly as he leaned in to kiss you again, that’s when all your worries vanished. He was about to reach your sex when he withdraw his hand getting a growl from your part which made him chuckle. “Not yet, darling. Not yet…” he said brushing his lips with yours.

Five minutes later, both of you were entering Aidan’s house.

“Give me your hand” said Aidan.

“What?” you asked because you were paying attention to a sword hanging on a wall instead of him.

“Your hand. Give it to me.”

So you did. “Now close your eyes.”

“Aidan…”

“Trust me. Will you?”

“Okaaay.” You sighed and obeyed.

As soon as you closed your eyes, the rest of your senses became more aware of what was going on around you. You were really nervous of what would happen next but the next moment Aidan started to leave a trail of kisses from behind your ear, descending through the neck, as you inclined your head to give him more access, and finishing on your shoulder. While you lost yourself at the touch of his lips with your skin, he embraced you from your back holding you tight against him and you tensed as you took notice that he was just wearing his briefs. He smiled proud with your reaction and put his hands on your thighs and went up taking your dress at the same time. You felt the urge to touch him so you grabbed his neck and pulled him to a lustful kiss, he answered it by turning you to face him. Both of you out of breath parted from the kiss and looked at each other.

“Well Aidan, I think you’re actually wearing too many clothes…” you laughed and winked at him.

“Oh! You think so, my dear?” he laughed.

“Hell yeah…”

“Then we will have to solve this, don’t you think?” replied Aidan smirking.

You kissed him again pulling him to you from his neck and taking off his shirt as he worked on his trousers. Next, you slid your exploring hands to his broad back, shoulders, chest (Aidan gasped at the contact of her) and more chest _‘Oh my goodness, this chest hair feels like heaven’_. You continued to his strong abs and finished putting your hands on his waist grabbing his waistband briefs decided to pull them down until you heard Aidan breathe deeply in, as he had been holding his breath the whole time.

“I’m sorry to interrupt love, but I really reckon that I’m being disrespectful right now…”

You shocked, looked at him with questioning eyes.

He looked you back with the naughtiest look you had ever seen and said in a lowed-pitch voice “Ladies first.”


	3. Chapter 3

Not expecting that answer you just laughed and Aidan followed laughing as well.

“May I?” asked bowing to you.

“Of course!”

Aidan delicately unfastened your bra while you still laughed.

“Stop it woman! You are getting me distracted!” Aidan laughed again.

“Sorry, milord.” You apologised trying to maintain your composure but you laughed even more.

“So this is how we’re doing? Okay, you wanted it…” said that, Aidan pulled you to him and bit your neck several times as he pulled down your knickers. Both of you, driven by lust, started to kiss fiercely making your teeth clink due to the urge of one to have the other as near as possible. Aidan grabbed, touched and explored you quickly as if you were going to disappear in any moment. He lifted and threw you in the sofa carefully, never stop looking at you. “You’re driving me mad, love. You have woken up the beast.” He said with his nose touching yours.

“Let’s unleash it, shall we?” you whispered taking his briefs down and standing in awe to that huge cock.

“Afraid?” he teased you.

“Terrified.” You laughed.

Aidan attacked your neck once more and went down to find your right nipple. He started to lick it with his experienced tongue making you shiver and moan the moment he clinched his teeth carefully on it. You were grabbing his hair when he moved to the other nipple and you unwillingly pulled his hair which made Aidan look up directly at you.

“Careful love, I don’t think you would like me bald!”

“Sorry…” you said blushing “but I think I wouldn’t mind as long as I had you by my side.” You finished saying looking back at him.

That made Aidan think for a moment and you thought  _‘Oh crap, sure I’ve fucked all up. You couldn’t just shut up, you windbag.’_

“Did I say something upsetting to you?”

“No… not at all,” he smiled “I would really like that.” he said smiling wider.

“Would you?” you asked frowning.

“Absolutely.” He nodded and went up for a kiss.

This time the kiss was more relaxed, calmed, slow as if both of you knew that you would have more opportunities of kissing, laughing and being with each other. You got lost again in his lips, feeling dizzy until you felt a hand caressing your right hip, thigh, inner thigh and of the sudden his thumb was massaging your clit. You inhaled sharply between the hot kiss and you held Aidan’s back pulling him closer to you while Aidan smiling bent forward to attack your neck. His touch, both delicate but dominant, made your heart pound even faster. You were so aroused that before you noticed you were moaning in a vehement way which was the sign for Aidan to go one step further. He guided his erect member to your already lubricated entrance and energetically thrusted in.

“Holy shit, Aidan!” you cried out and arched your back increasing your skin-to-skin contact making you shiver.

“Oh fuck!” he growled “you’re so tight, love!”

The pace was slow as the feeling of you wrapping him tightly was nearly sending over the edge. His expressions and groans of pure pleasure made you feel not only satisfied but even hornier so you decided to take measures of it by wrapping your legs around his hips and having him even more closer made you bump your hips against his, taking his full length as he gasped. Aidan looked up right to you, his eyes glowing, a smile growing on his face and your heart melting, suddenly, his smile became a smirk and he narrowed his eyes. As if he could read your mind, Aidan impaled you once more as the rhythm increased. Arching your back as the wave of hot and pleasure took over you, he started to trace the outline of your lips as he deepened the wantonly kiss. This experience was making both of you aware that it wasn’t like nothing you had accomplished before. Between the kiss which was leaving you breathless, Aidan pulled back sucking your bottom lip and purred trying to catch his breath.

“You… milady… are… beautiful,”

He gave you a kiss.

“Incredible,”

Another kiss.

“So hot,”

Another kiss.

“And a sexy beast!” he howled as the rhythm incremented once more making you scream his name.

You didn’t know how longer you would be able to keep going as you felt your orgasm building hastily inside you.

“Aidan?”

“Yes?”

“I think… I’m very clo-“

“Me too, darling.” He grunted as he banged you deep and fast.

You were actually so close that within three more thrusts both of you climaxed and screamed as the orgasm took whole control of your bodies. Aidan took your hand and intertwined your fingers as the aftershocks were ceasing, neither of you looking away from each other. He left his body collapse and relax over yours and minutes later he laid close to you by your side, wrapping you in his arms. That moment it was just two people enjoying each other’s presence and it was perfect. Minutes later, Aidan started playing with you hair.

“Darling?”

“Hmm hmm?” you cooed and looked up at him.

Caressing your cheek smiling and kissing you once more he asked “How about we dance another slow song?”


End file.
